They Love Her
by grumpyjenn
Summary: Sometimes it's hard for River to believe she is loved - that she deserves it - almost as hard as it is for the Doctor. But they DO love her... all of them.


"Wait, what?" asked Rory. He hoped it wasn't going to be one of _those _conversations, the ones where he had to tell the Doctor off - hard - for doing something inhuman to the point of being inhu_mane._ His relationship with the Doctor was complicated, and he _did _love and admire the alien in a brotherly sort of way, but he was often thrust into the position of sharing a few hard truths. Forcefully. "Let me get this straight. River's my daughter and Amy's, but also the TARDIS', and _you_ love them both. River and the TARDIS, I mean, not Amy."

The Doctor nodded, hair flopping into his eyes. "Right. I mean, I love Amy, but I don't _love _Amy, if you understand me. I love you too, Rory, but I don't _love_ you".

Rory burst out laughing. What a relief. He wasn't going to have to talk the Doctor down from some dreadful scheme or even chastise him after it was over. "You sound like a schoolgirl. But why are you telling _me_ this?"

"Well, I... I... you're her father... River's, not the TARDIS'... and I thought... isn't it a human tradition to ask the parents of the bride, and..."

Rory laughed again. "It's an old tradition and not in use much anymore. Besides, didn't you cover it with that 'I consent and gladly give' bit?" He got that expression that meant he was a tiny bit embarrassed but would keep plowing through. "I _did_ mean it, you know... even though I barely knew River at the time... I _did_ consent and gladly give. And I would again."

"Thanks. That's all I need."

Rory went to where Amy was standing a little bit away, shaking his head in bemusement. "What was that all about then?" she asked curiously.

"He asked - again - my permission to marry River."

Amy began to giggle. "He asked me again too, and he's already married her! Maybe River wants something more - elaborate - than the combat version of a ceremony on top of a pyramid... even if they did save the universe in the process." and she grinned wickedly at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling his jaw suggestively. "Far as I know they didn't even have a proper wedding night after all..."

Neither of them guessed that this wasn't _River's_ idea. And they weren't present when the Doctor asked the TARDIS herself.

"What d'you think, Old Girl? Have I got _your_ permission to marry River?" The beeps seemed to indicate agreement, and he let out a breath of relief. "And... will you help me? I mean, I want her to know she's married to me, but not so far back in my own timeline that it tinkers with my past in any... unhealthy ways. Like, oh... from my point of view... right after I stayed with Craig and Biter?" A screen on the console lit up with a picture of River as he'd seen her last, changed the dress to a creamy white, added a veil over the amazing hair, and played the Wedding March. He took this as assent, smoothed his hand over the console lovingly and thanked her. "You're a good egg, my beautiful Old Girl. And I know you love her too."

The TARDIS indicated that yes, she did love River, quite as much as he did, but in a slightly different fashion. River _was _her child, after all.

_He hasn't visited me in a while, _River thought sadly_. I wonder when - or if - he will again. _She sighed. _After what happened on that pyramid... I really do wonder..._ Her musing broke off as she heard the distinctive _vroop vroop _of the TARDIS - with her parking brake on - materializing just outside her cell. She looked up expectantly, only to see her parents emerge. _Wait, that's the Doctor's hand and a black suit snaking out the door and aiming the sonic screwdriver first at the security camera and then at the door of my cell._ "What's all this?"

Amy giggled. "It's a surprise, River, from the Doctor to you, and Rory and I are dying of suspense too. Come along - you and me, we're meant to dress up." And she swung open the cell door and grabbed River's hand, pulling her toward the TARDIS. The Doctor's hand had disappeared from the doorway, and Rory was already back to the door. River shook her head, but smiled at Amy and followed her into the TARDIS, and back to the room where River sometimes kept a few things... for when she fell into the pool.

The TARDIS was very accommodating that way.

_Well, these are very interesting_, River thought. _It's nice that he - or more likely the TARDIS - knows my sizes, I suppose._ There was a cream-colored dress with a halter neck and a full knee-length skirt, and a little veiled hat in the same shade on the bed. Heeled strappy sandals in the same cream. What _was_ he up to? The clothes laid out for Amy were similar, in that shade of green that redheads look best in. No hat for Amy, flat sandals, shorter skirt. "Amy, what _is _this?"

Amy shrugged and began to undress. "I've some ideas, but I promised not to peek." She put the dress on, her voice muffled as she slid it over her head. "He's been planning this for _weeks_, whatever it is, and he won't tell us _anything_ - he's had the TARDIS do it all. And _she's_ not talking, not to me. Zip me?" River did as asked, bemused, then followed suit, climbing into the little cream-colored dress and the strappy shoes. Amy piled River's corkscrew curls on top of her head and fastened them with a pin, then perched the little hat on top. "Wow," she said thoughtfully, "You look amazing, and so do I... those boys won't know what hit 'em! Come along, Song, let's go see what they have in store."

The TARDIS obligingly opened doors for them.

"Oi," Amy called as they neared the console room, "You boys ready for us?" There was a muffled response. They entered the room.

It was decorated as the tackiest, gaudiest, most vulgar wedding hall River had ever seen.

She _loved_ it.

Amy was groaning and asking the Doctor why he hadn't let her help, and Rory was looking a bit askance at the glittery gold paper wedding bells hung in all corners and the sparkly tinsel garland wrapped up the center console. But the Doctor was watching River.

And River had tears in her eyes. He had tried so _hard_ to please her; he thought she'd want an "Earth Wedding", and by all that was holy, _he was going to give it to her_.

It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.

_Ever_.

She stood there, unable to move and absolutely speechless, until he came over and touched her cheek with one finger, catching the tear before it fell. "All right, then, River Song, Melody Pond, my wife?" All she could do was nod.

And the TARDIS hummed her delight in her family.


End file.
